Riley and Maya: Everything Changes
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: While having a simple day, Riley and Maya suddenly kiss one another. The two immediately stop talking to each other afterwards as they are completely uncertain of what to do next. However with time, the two begin to open up to the other and slowly begin discussing and considering what their future together is. An all age friendly Rilaya story that tastefully examines their romance.
1. The Kiss That Changed Everything

-Riley Matthews was competing in a swim team match and was in the middle of the final round of a major competition. Amongst other people, her best friend Maya Hart sat in the stands watching her swim. Maya Hart had competed earlier (and lost) and was still in her swim team outfit but didn't change because she didn't want to miss a second of Riley competing. Maya watched with so much eagerness to see her best friend win. And then she saw it. Riley won. Many people jumped up and cheered for Riley but none louder than Maya. Riley then got out of the water and caught her breath. Maya ran up to Riley.

Maya: RILEY! YOU WON! YOU WON!

Riley: I know! Thank you for cheering me on every step of the way Peaches.

Maya: Anything for you Honey.

-And then suddenly the two moved their faces towards each other quickly and kissed the other on the lips. Suddenly the two moved their faces away from each other and looked at each other with expressions of shock. Their arms were stuck in the formation they were in when they kissed. The two both turned their bodies around and walked away from the other person as quick as possible. The two both walked away from each other as their thoughts went wild.

Riley: _Why did I just do that? What was I thinking? Why did I kiss her? Why did I kiss my best friend of all things!?_

Maya: _Why did just do that? She's my best friend in the whole world. Why would I do something so insane like that!?_

-The two didn't talk to each other for a week. Without knowing the other was doing it too, both girls curled up in balls in their rooms for hours and hours thinking over and over about their kiss and what it could possibly mean. Their respective families didn't talk to them. But eventually Riley's mother: Topanga came in one day to talk with Riley. Topanga casually sat next to Riley and lifted her head so Riley could rest on her lap.

Topanga: What's wrong sweety?

Riley: Everything. You think you know what the world is sometimes, and then in flash: it all crumbles. The entire world is not what I thought it was.

Topanga: Well sometimes it's not the world that's crumbling. Moreso it's your image of it that's crumbled. The image that was blocking you from seeing the world for what it really was.

Riley: Well the image I saw crumble was my entire reality. I thought I knew where I stood with everyone I really cared about. And then me and someone did something and... I don't know what anything is anymore. Why is life so confusing. Why does everything have to be so confusing.

-Riley began to cry as Topanga stroked her daughter's hair.

Topanga: This is about Maya isn't it?

-Riley instantly sat up looking terrified.

Riley: What!? No! She... I...

Topanga: The pain only increases the closer you are to somebody. I know this isn't about me, your father, or Auggie. And as close as you are to your other friends, there's nothing they would've done to leave you like this.

Riley: I... oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm gonna say this. I... I... I KISSED MAYA!

Topanga: So... why did you?

Riley: I... I don't know. We did it at the same time. We were both excited after I won my swim match and... oh my gosh. I don't know why we both did that. I am so confused right now.

Topanga: So you're confused. Okay. But how does Maya feel? How confused is she?

Riley: I... I don't know. I haven't talked to her since it happened.

Topanga: Well you're never gonna figure out the next step you're supposed to take with her unless you talk with her. Whenever you consider anything, you need as much information as you possibly can on the subject. And not talking to the main subject involved in this situation isn't gonna help anything.

-Riley then leaned her head on her mom's shoulder as she began to talk again.

Riley: Mom. I don't understand anything I'm feeling right now. I don't know if I'm supposed to feel happy, or feel upset with Maya, or feel upset about me, or feel angry about...

Topanga: Shh. You can talk to Maya tomorrow and take the next step in your life then. But tonight... you can just stay right here and be my baby girl for a little bit longer.

-Riley hugged Topanga as tears began to appear in both of their years.

Topanga: And just remember. No matter what happens, you can always come back to me or your father at any time.

Riley: I know. I love you mom.

Topanga: I love you too Riley.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's Note - Several people asked me to do a more clean Rilaya story that all ages could enjoy. So here it is. Hope all you Rilaya fans that avoid M-rated fanfiction enjoy this tale. Feel free to leave comments and/or send me messages with feedback for this tale. And if you like more mature stories, feel free to check out my other work.


	2. Romance

-Maya lay on her bed all curled up. Her mother: Katy then came in with a small tray of food.

Katy: Hey baby girl. Brought you some food. You hungry?

Maya: No.

-Katy slowly sat next to Maya on the bed and began to speak.

Katy: Maya, I have to admit... I'm not the best parent. I spent way too much of your childhood not with you. So I don't think I've developed the best mom instincts in the world. But I think they're developed enough to know that something's wrong. So tell me Maya... what's wrong?

Maya: It's over. My entire friendship is over.

Katy: What friendship are you talking about Maya?

Maya: Me and Riley. It's completely crumbled apart.

Katy: What could possibly have happened between you and Riley that would've crumbled your friendship? You love Riley.

Maya: Yeah. But I just realized how much I may really love her. Mom... I did something to Riley. I was just really happy for her and I wanted to let her know how I felt and then I... I...

Katy: You what baby girl? What happened?

Maya: I... I... Oh man. I don't know if I can say this.

Katy: Why? Because you don't want to tell me.

Maya: No. Because if I say what happened with my own words, it'll truly be real now. But... mom... I... I... I kissed Riley!

Katy: ...Wow. Um... Wow.

Maya: And so now it's all over. Our friendship is over.

Katy: Maya... why does kissing Riley equal your friendship being over.

Maya: Because romance only leads to heart break in our family. Grandma was friends with Grandpa for years but as soon as they got married, they got divorced. You and dad were friends for a long time but as soon as you let romance enter the picture, you two ended up breaking up. And that's how it's gonna be with me and Riley. I introduced the ultimate unstable element in my relationship with Riley. And it's all destined to crumble apart now.

Katy: Maya, listen. Your grandma and I made mistakes. But I have to admit something. We weren't very close with the men we married.

-Maya suddenly sat up as she looked at her mom.

Maya: What?

Katy: Yeah. I mean... I thought I was in love with your father when I married him but... we just liked the idea of being liked. We just wanted to feel touched, pleasured, and be given attention by the other. Your father wasn't my best friend. I just liked having him by my side. When we broke up, your grandma told me it was the same mistake she made with your grandfather. And me and your dad weren't friends for a long time. We were together for less than nine years before he left. It wasn't romance that was the unstable element in our relationships Maya. It was the foundation of our friendship from the very beginning that was unstable.

Maya: So what are you trying to tell...

Katy: I'm trying to tell you that me and your father didn't know each other well when we jumped into our romance or even what romance was. But I've learned since then with Shawn what real romance is. It involves being with somebody you understand, you trust, you feel safe with, you can talk to, you can support, and most importantly: you know is someone that is completely loyal to you. Oh, and romance also doesn't let little problems or errors in communication ruin anything.

Maya: So... are you saying that me and Riley...

Katy: I don't know how to advise you in this situation baby girl. Because I'm honestly just as confused as you are in this matter. I'm only just learning what romance is for the first time in my life _now_. But when I first jumped into romance, it was with a man I had barely knew for just two years. You and Riley though have known each for more than ten, and you two know each other better than anybody else in the world. If only one of us is to make a smart choice in romance soon, it's more likely to be you. Because you know the person on your mind so very well.

-Maya then hugged her mother.

Maya: I'm sorry for everything mom.

Katy: No. Don't be sorry. Because despite all of the mistakes I made, I still wound up with you baby girl. That is what's most important to me. I'm just sorry I didn't learn more about this topic so I could better help you through this. I'm so sorry you're so confused right now.

Maya: No mom. I... I don't think I'm as confused as I was now. I... I need to talk to Riley.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments and/or send me messages with feedback for this tale.


	3. The Talk

-Riley sat alone in her bay window. Then from an open window, Maya crawled in and sat down.

Maya: Whatsup?

Riley: Hi. So... we need to talk.

Maya: Yeah.

Riley: Yeah... Do you remember the first time you came through my window there?

Maya: How could I forget. We instantly became friends.

Riley: Why did you become my friend so fast?

Maya: I came from a home full of fighting. But you were a girl that didn't want to ever fight with anyone. You just wanted to be nice and helpful, and be a ray of sunshine to everyone. You were so perfect... and that's makes me wonder... why did you become _my_ friend so fast?

Riley: I wanted to be your friend. You say I was a ray of sunshine but a lot of people considered me too bright. But you were okay with however bright or crazy I got. Plus, you kept me grounded in what reality was.

Maya: Riley... we've been friends for a really long time. Ever since we met, not a day has gone by that we haven't been together. I never want that to change.

Riley: I don't want that to change either Peaches.

Maya: So... about that thing that happened a week ago. That thing where we...

Riley: Kissed?

Maya: Yeah.

Riley: So... what were thinking when you...

Maya: I'm not too sure. I was happy you won the swim meet. I was so proud of you. I've always been proud of you Riley. Your happiness is my happiness. Wether it's helping you or just cheering you on, I love seeing you smile. And to see you obtain the highest sports honor of you life, it made me so happy that I couldn't just cheer or hug you. So I... kissed you.

Riley: Yeah. I guess I was feeling so happy to have you there with me it just... kind of happened to. But... why did we kiss?

Maya: Riley... why did you give me a friendship ring a couple years ago?

Riley: Because we're gonna be together forever.

Maya: Why are we gonna be together forever?

Riley: Because... we love each other. There's no one else I want by my side more than you. You're the only person I want to sit next to in class, you're the only friend I want to hug, hold hands with, or be comforted by.

Maya: You know... there are times when it feels like my whole world is falling apart. But when I'm with you... I feel safe, I feel cared for, I feel... like everything is just fine. I love you Riley.

Riley: But what do we do next?

-The two both looked away from each other slightly and out into space for a minute. Finally Maya spoke.

Maya: We keep hanging out like we always do. But on top of that, maybe we can... try some new things... alone... like dinner at a fancy place and then go dancing and maybe we'll...

Riley: Maybe we'll what?

Maya: Maybe we'll feel something. And maybe we'll do something else we never thought we'd do to the other. If we don't do anything different, then things will continue as always.

Riley: And if we do something new? If we express our love to each other in a new way, what do we...

-Maya put her hand on Riley's chin and smiled as she spoke.

Maya: Then we'll keep talking and figure things out from there.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note - Yeah this chapter was almost nothing by talking but it was very necessary. If more couples just talked to one another, the world would be a better place. Feel free to leave comments and/or send me messages with feedback for this tale.


	4. Uncertainty

-Cory and Topanga were sitting in the living room as Riley walked in very dressed up. She had a sleeveless black and white dress on, her hair was up in a pretty bun, and she had lipstick on with a little makeup.

Riley: Hi mom. Hi dad.

Cory: Wow honey. Looking real nice. I didn't know there was a school dance tonight.

Riley: There's not.

Cory: Then which guy are you...

-Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Cory quickly got up and opened it. At the door was Maya who was also very dressed up. She wore a very light sleeveless dress with a coler and had most of her hair in a ponytail except for some of her bangs.

Cory: Oh, hi Maya.

Maya: Hi Mr. Matthews. Is Riley home? We're both going out tonight.

Cory: Oh. With who else?

Maya: No one. Just us.

-Riley walked towards the door.

Riley: I'm here. Well lets go. I'll be back by ten guys. See ya.

-Riley and Maya then held hands as they walked out. Cory then looked at Topanga with a puzzled look.

Cory: Topanga. Do you know something that I don't kno...

Topanga: Cory. Aside from her family, who loves Riley more than anything?

Cory: Aside from us... it would have to be... Maya.

Topanga: Then please let whatever happens tonight just happen. I'm feeling uncertain about this too. I'm not sure if letting them go out like that was right. But we've taught both of them so much. We have to trust that they'll do what's best.

-Cory then sat down next to Topanga and spoke right to her.

Cory: You know... despite how much I believed we were endgame from the start... we really weren't that certain of anything either when we first began. In fact nobody was certain of us.

Topanga: Yeah. And looked how we turned out.

-Meanwhile outside of the apartment, Riley and Maya walked down a sidewalk while holding hands. The two looked at each other as they walked and smiled.

Maya: You know I'm not really certain about anything right now.

Riley: Me neither. In fact, I don't think anyone is certain if what we're doing is the right thing to do right now. You wanna continue anyway?

Maya: Yeah. Lets see where this road goes...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments and/or send me messages with feedback for this tale.


	5. First Date

-Riley and Maya arrived at a fancy restaurant that also operated as an all age dance club. The two were brought to a small booth and sat next to one another. As they waited for the food, they listened to the music being sung in the club along with watching the dancing going on. As they sat, Riley put an arm up and put it around Maya's neck. Maya turned her head so her face was just inches from Riley's.

Riley: Is it okay if I put my arm...

Maya: Yeah. It's fine.

-Maya then slowly moved one of her hands and had it gently touch Riley's upper leg. With her other free hand, Riley moved it so it went under Maya's hand. The two embraced each other's hand and wrapped their fingers around each other. The two then looked right into each other's eyes. As they did, Maya's breathing got heavier. They moved their faces closer together. Then suddenly Maya let go of Riley's hand and turned away quickly. Suddenly she pulled a muscle.

Maya: Ow! Ow! Moved too fast. Pulled a muscle, Ow. My shoulder.

Riley: Here, I can help.

-Riley then put both of her hands on Maya's shoulders and began to massage them. Maya titled her head up and began to close her eyes as she enjoyed what Riley was doing to her. Riley rubbed the top and back of Maya's shoulders along with the back area of Maya's neck. Then Riley began to put her arms around Maya as she began to rub the front of her shoulders. Suddenly Maya's hands bolted up and she grabbed onto Riley's hands with her own. Maya turned her head as far as she could towards Riley's. Riley moved her head a bit to be in better view of Maya's eyes.

Riley: Maya, what's wrong?

Maya: I... I... I think we should check on what's taking our food so long.

Riley: Maya, they said it would take 30 minutes to prepare. It's been only five. We should... Ooo. I can't believe it. They're playing "Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing. Maya, we HAVE to dance to that. Remember when we learned the moves back in fifth grade?

Maya: Well yeah but...

-Riley then stood up and grabbed Maya's right hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Riley then continued to hold onto Maya's right hand as she put her other hand behind Maya's neck. Maya then put her left hand around Maya's back. The two began to dance together as their legs moved in perfect unison together. Then as they danced, Riley couldn't help but sing to the words of the song.

Riley: Because... I had, the time of my liiiiiife.

-As Riley sang, Maya's eyes could do nothing else but look at Riley. She had a simple smile and look of amazement on her face. But then Riley leaned forward and got a little more goofy.

Riley: It's the truuuth. And I owe it all to you Peaches.

-Maya suddenly tilted her head back and laughed a bit. Then Maya moved her head forward and rested it on Riley's shoulder. Maya then closed her eyes and just smiled over the feelings that she was experiencing. Riley continued to dance slowly as she held Maya close and just looked on at the world while smiling.

Riley: Thanks for dancing with me Peaches.

Maya: Anything you want Honey.

-The two eventually sat back down to have dinner. After that, Riley got up to go to the bathroom. While by herself for a few minutes, Maya stood up and just watched the other people present dancing. Then Maya felt Riley sneak up on her. Riley put her right arm around Maya as she gently pushed her face against the left side of Maya's head and put her left hand on Maya's left shoulder. Maya didn't even look at Riley as she just smiled and moved both of her hands up and gently touched Riley's fingers. Riley moved her body right up against Maya as she smiled more than ever. The two remained still in this position for several minutes as they just slowly rocked back and forth to the music. Then Maya finally turned her head so her face was right in front of Riley's. And then it happened. Riley and Maya kissed one another. But instead of just a second, this kiss lasted for over half a minute. The two eventually moved their faces away from each other and then smiled.

Maya: Are we still friends forever?

Riley: For the rest of our lives. Till death do us part.

Maya: Then I guess we have nothing to be afraid of. I love you Riley.

Riley: I love you too Maya.

-The two nestled their heads together as the night went on. Finally... everything was perfect between the two closest friends in the world.

 **THE END**

Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments and/or send me messages with feedback for this tale.


	6. Epilogue

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

-Riley and Maya were both in Riley's room. They were laying down on Riley's bed together looking at a magazine as they spoke with one another.

Maya: So if we add up all of our points, according to this survey we are definitely soul mates.

Riley: Like we needed a magazine to tell us that.

-The two girls laugh a bit. Then the two suddenly get quiet. Finally Riley speaks.

Riley: Maya, we've been through a lot together.

Maya: I know.

Riley: Maya, you know I love you more than anyone else in the world.

Maya: And I love you more than anybody else in existence.

Riley: So I was wondering if maybe we should... go _all the way_.

Maya: _All the way_?

Riley: I mean... physically **all the way**.

-Maya suddenly sat up. Riley then did do as well.

Maya: I... I'm not sure if I'm ready for that.

Riley: But _I_ am. And now I... ugg...

Maya: You're mad that you've now brought it up with me.

Riley: Ugg. Yeah.

Maya: You're also mad that since you've brought it up, there's no way we can take this _off the table_ now.

-Riley nodded her head.

Maya: And you think I'll start resenting you for wanting to take a step in our relationship that I'm not ready for.

-Riley nodded her again again.

Maya: Riley, I... I want to go all the way with you physically one day too. But... I just don't feel ready right now.

Riley: Oh.

Maya: But trust me, I really want to one day.

Riley: Maya... it's more than just going _all the way_ with you. I think I...

Maya: I think I want to marry you one day.

Riley: You do? But that's just what I was gonna say.

Maya: Seriously. You were really about to say that?

Riley: Yeah. What else is there beyond going _all the way_ with someone?

Maya: Well maybe there's... even if I live to be one thousand, I will never meet anyone else that I'd like or love more than you.

Riley: Seriously. You mean that?

Maya: Well I thought that's what _you_ were gonna say. Would you mean it if you said it?

Riley: Yeah. Because I love you Maya. And I do wanna marry you one day. Right now if I could.

Maya: Now if only we both weren't still under age.

-Riley laughed and then moved her face forward and kissed Maya. The two remain lip locked for half a minute, then moved their faces apart again.

Riley: You're still totally cool with us doing this though, right?

Maya: Oh yeah. This part... is mandatory.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**

 _*Author's Note - Feel free to leave comments/thoughts on the story. Sorry if this epilogue seemed short and uneventful. I get that the whole chapter is really just Riley and Maya having a short discussion. But I felt like it was an important discussion, so I wrote it._


End file.
